Differentials are provided on vehicles to permit an outer drive wheel to rotate faster than an inner drive wheel during cornering as both drive wheels continue to receive power from the engine. While differentials are useful in cornering, they can allow vehicles to lose traction, for example, in snow or mud or other slick mediums. If either of the drive wheels loses traction, it will spin at a high rate of speed and the other wheel may not spin at all. To overcome this situation, limited-slip differentials were developed to shift power from the drive wheel that has lost traction and is spinning to the drive wheel that is not spinning.
Electronically-controlled, limited-slip differentials can include a hydraulically-actuated clutch to limit differential rotation between output shafts of the differential. In some configurations a hydraulic delivery device may be located remote from the differential. In some examples it is challenging to mount the hydraulic delivery device relative to the differential and/or housing that accepts the differential. Further, it can be challenging to connect the hydraulic coupling between the hydraulic delivery device and the limited-slip differential.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.